


Stars

by SaSatan



Series: Some TW drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Talia always loved the sky full of stars, how bright they were, how far they are but seems so close.

Derek loved to watch his mom to be amazed about something silly, like stars.  
He can't find anything interesting in them, but that's ok. She told him many things.

So that's why, at their anniversary, Derek lies on his back, looking at the stars, and taking deep breaths.

He didn't move when he hears the jeep, didn't say anything when Stiles walked beside him.

Derek just closed his eyes when Stiles lay besides him.  
The only movement Derek did was to reach for Stiles hand and hold it.

He's thankfully that Stiles didn't say „it's alright.“ and that he ignored his tears or sobs.

After sometime, Stiles talked.

„Uh! Uh! Look! There is the little bear!“

Beside the night sky and trees, Derek now sees Stiles pointing hand, and starts to smile.

 

He found someone who's just as excited about stars.


End file.
